New Town and Hopefully New Life
by reading-maniac
Summary: Roxas Strife comes from a troubled family with a mother that hates him...him and his family just moved from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands...lets see how this new place is going to treat him...he just want to finish high shcool peacefully but will he?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters that are mentioned in this story….**

The first day of the school year is always scary. Well at least that's what Roxas Strife has always thought. But don't think of him as a coward since he always looked forward to the new school year back in his hometown, Twilight Town. That was because all of his friends lived there and not where he currently was, Destiny Islands. His father had gotten a promotion on his job out of town, and therefore had to move to another house closer to his work. His mother wasn't bother by moving houses since she had always liked going out on vacations and travel. She hadn't been able to travel since Roxas was born. It seems that was the reason why she doesn't like Roxas very much.

You see, the Strife household has never been peaceful. Roxas has always been excluded from his family. His mother is never there for him and doesn't even acknowledge him sometimes. All of her attention has always been on Cloud, the older son of the family. He is the perfect son in Ms. Strife's eyes. And because of this, Roxas has become very independent. He has even thought about living alone just to get out of the house, but he doesn't want to live his father and brother alone. Yeah, they would be with his mother, but Ms. Strife can become too bothersome after some time with her. She always gets angry and frustrated with everything. One minute she is happy and the other she is throwing pots and pans at your head. So, Roxas decided to stay in the house until he is finished with High School.

Roxas walked to the front steps of his new high school, Destiny High. The school was small and had a sense of unity around it. Roxas, having come from a big populated town was not accustomed to everybody knowing everybody and for the school to be so small. His last school was at least three times bigger than the one that he was looking at right now. It was also full of too many students from all over the town that it was pretty rare for the students to know each other. He only went out with his friends Hayner, Ollete and Pence. Looking to the front he just saw everybody talking and wacing 'hello's.'

"_I don't think I'll be able to get accustomed to this school. What's with everybody…do..do they really know each other like best friends" _thought Roxas while watching the student interact. There was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes that looked a lot like him that was jumping around and yelling 'Hello!!' at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear.

"_Now, where is the office of admissions?"_ thought Roxas while he walked through the hallways of the school. He had become tired of just looking at everyone outside and had entered with nobody noticing.

Roxas looked at his watch "_7:45….great,I still have time to go to the office for my schedule and then go to my classroom…that is if I find that office" _he thought while looking around for any sight of said office. _"Really, one would think that finding that office would be easier since this school is so small"_

After five more minutes of searching for the office without having any luck, Roxas decided that it was finally time for ask for help. Looking around, he saw a person with silver hair and aquamarine eyes talking to the brunette form earlier that day. The silver haired person didn't seem like he was paying attention to whatever the brunette was saying. He just had a bored expression while he watched his friend talking animatedly.

Roxas walked up to them and stopped right beside the brunette, so that he was facing the silver head since he seemed to be more capable of giving him directions than his friend. At least he thought they were friends.

"Mm..Ex..Excuse me" said Roxas with a shy voice while he gave and awkward wave. Neither of the boys seemed to have heard or even noticed him for the matter.

"Hello" he tried again this time waving his arms up and down in a 'I'm here!! Notice me!!' kind of way. And the other boys still didn't notice him. _"This is getting ridiculous" _he thought. _"How can they not notice this"_ he looked at his arms which were still moving up and down and waving every now and then.

"HELLO!!" he said a little more forcefully. The other boys jump a bit because of the force of his yell and then focused their eyes on him. Unfortunately for Roxas their eyes were not the only ones that focused on him. Everyone in the hall had stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at his direction. _"C'mon, I didn't yell that hard!"_ thought Roxas angrily but a little blush could be seen in his face since he was embarrassed by all the people staring at him.

He decided to ignore the stares and focused his attention in the brunette and silver head. "Can you please tell me where I can find the office of admissions" he said. The other boys didn't say anything, they just stayed quiet still staring at him. "Mm..Hello?...Can you at least point me in the right direction?" he tried again. Time for class was getting closer so he didn't want to waste any of it in the boys in front of him.

The silver head blinked a couple of times and then pointed to a door at the end of the hall. He was still a little stunned by the blond boy's outburst. He had never seen the kid around so he classified him as the new transfer student that he had heard about. "Just go straight down the hall. The office is the door to the right" he said.

"Thank you" said Roxas after finally having someone telling him what he wanted to know instead of just looking at him as if he was a circus freak or something.

He walked down the hall slowly at his own pace without paying any attention to the stares that followed his back all the way to the door. The stares only stopped after he entered the office and closed the door with a quiet 'slam.'

The hallway stayed in silence for a couple of more minutes until someone sneezed and everyone started to move and go to their classrooms, new blond boy forgotten.

"Riku, do you know who was that?" asked the brunette to his silver head friend now known as Riku. It appeared that not everyone had forgotten about the blond boy. Riku just shrugged his shoulders in a 'I don't know' motion. "Beats me. I've never seen him before, but it seems that he is the new transferred kid Kairi and Namine were talking about" he answered.

His brunette friend had a confused expression in his face that then changed to a awed expression after hearing what he had said. "You're right Riku. Wow, you really know everything" he said. They soon decided that it was time to go to their classrooms and started to walk in the opposite direction of the admissions office. "See ya later Riku" said the brunette while waving his hand animatedly. "Yeah, later Sora" answered Riku with a two finger salutation.

Meanwhile in the office, Roxas was trying to get the secretary to give him his schedule. It seemed that they were not ready for the new student and had not taken out his schedule for him to pick up. Roxas was staring to get irritated since he wanted to get to class in time and he had yet to find his classroom.

"_How long can it take someone to find a little piece of paper"_ thought Roxas while he crossed his arms and started to move his feet in the 'I'm waiting, so hurry' motion.

"Ah! Here it is" said the secretary after looking into a drawer and retrieving the schedule. "Roxas Strife from Twilight Town I presume?" she asked. Roxas nodded his head but then said a soft 'yeah' after he noticed she was not looking at him. The secretary handed him his schedule and then turn away from him.

Roxas took the schedule and looked at it and then at the secretary. He didn't want to stay in the office any longer but knew that he needed help to find his classroom _"And who would be better than a secretary at helping new students"_ he thought. "Excuse me" he said in the same soft voice. He waited for the secretary's attention and then continued "can you help me find my classroom. I'm new here so I don't know where everywhere is" The secretary looked at him for a moment and then at the stack of papers in front of her. He was deciding what to do. It seemed that the paperwork won since she took the paper from his hand and then told him some directions.

"Thank you" said Roxas to the secretary and then got out of the office. He walked through the halls according to the directions he was given. He found his classroom and knocked the door three times. He waited for a reply but it never came so he knocked again. The teacher came out this time and just looked at him. "Yes?" asked the man with white hair and orange eyes. Roxas just handed him his schedule and told him that he was a new student. The teacher took the schedule and confirmed that Roxas was indeed in his class and from the looks of it, he was also new.

"Come in, I'll introduce you to the class" said the teacher while holding the door open for Roxas. He then turn to look at Roxas once again and said "I'm your new Literature teacher. You may call me Mr. Xemnas." Roxas nodded and then they stepped into the classroom.

"Class" said Mr. Xemnas "this is Roxas, he is a new student here in this class as well as the school. Make him feel welcome" he continued. Roxas just stayed at the front of the class without knowing what to do. Mr. Xemnas seemed to notice him and told him "You can sit in the desk beside Sora" he pointed at the desk beside the brunette form that morning.

Roxas walked to his desk and sat down after placing his things on top of it. He was about to turn his attention back to the teacher when he heard a voice talking to him. He turned his head to the side and noticed the brunette. He was the owner of the voice talking to him.

"Hello, I'm Sora. If you have some free time I can show you around school" said Sora with a happy voice.

"Yeah, that'll be great and really helpful" answered Roxas. "Thanks" he said after noticing the brunette still looking at him as if he was waiting for something.

"No problem, I'll see you at break time okay?" Sora said and then turned his head to the front of the classroom after seeing Roxas noddin his agreement.

"_Well, at least now I have someone to show me around this school. Not that it'll take long" _thought Roxas while he also turned to pay attention to Mr. Xemnas. He didn't want to miss anything since he had transferred at two weeks after the actual first day of school.

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it and ill comment on it. I'm open for opinions and new ideas for this story since I just wrote it in school during my not so free time. I'll try to upload soon if I see that people are reviewing this story. Until next time…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters mentioned in this story….**It's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy with school so I have an excuse…I have also been trying to think what to write since this is a story that I develop every time I upload it…I don't think about it beforehand…so I'm open to ideas…..anyway, enough of me..let the story continue…

Roxas was really bored. He could not believe that a man, Mr. Xemnas, could talk so much. Yes, it was a Literature class but he didn't want to hear the teacher talk about hearts. _"He seriously has a problem with hearts and power"_ thought Roxas while he exited the classroom.

He was about to cross the door to go into the busy hallway when he suddenly felt himself be pulled by the arm. He turned his head a bit to see who was preventing him from exiting the class. The only thing he saw was brown. Whoever had pulled his arm was too close to him and therefore made it hard for Roxas to identify.

"Wait up! I thought I would be showing you around" said the person. Roxas recognized that voice immediately. It was the guy that sat beside him. _"I think he said his name was Sora or something"_ he thought.

"Sora, right?" he asked while turning himself completely so that he was looking at Sora face to face. Fortunately, Sora had let go of his arm after he had asked his name.

"Yep, that's me" confirmed Sora "and you're Roxas, right?" he continued.

"Yes, I am Roxas, but I thought that you would show me around at lunch time?" asked Roxas with a confused face. He had just gotten out of his first class, there was no way that lunch would have followed first period, but then again, he did not know how this school worked.

"Yeah, but I thought you would need help now since you're new and all" answered Sora while he scratched his head in a nervous motion. He then waited for Roxas' response.

Roxas just stared at Sora. It was true that he didn't know where his next classroom was and it would be nice if someone could show him around, but he was not accustomed to people, other than his friends back in Twilight Town, being so nice to him. He quickly made a decision in his head and then said "Yeah, it would actually be a great help if you show me to next classroom" he looked at his watched and added "I don't want to be late in my first day"

Sora looked at him with a funny expression as if he had just said something stupid or strange, Roxas was not sure. "You're weird, you know?" he said after a few minutes of examining Roxas.

Roxas was taken aback by the blunt response. He was not weird, was he? "I'm not weird" he said after some time of considering it in his head.

"'course you are" answered Sora "I've never met someone that cared about being late for a class. Not even Riku is like that and he is the most intelligent person that I've met" he continued.

"Well, I'm not this Riku. And I not see anything wrong with not wanting to be late for class, I do care about my grades and attendance" said Roxas a bit angry with Sora's lack of responsibility of school.

"Okay, lets just be going" said Sora after hearing the anger in the new boy's voice. He didn't know what he had done to make Roxas angry at him. Yes, he didn't care that much about school, but that was normal. I mean he was a growing teenager after all, he was supposed to be in his 'I don't care about anything' satage.

"I've got Biology with Mr. Vexen" Roxas voice broke Sora's thoughts. He turned his attention to Roxas once again and stared at him until his brain caught up with what the blond was saying.

"Okay, let me look at that" he said while pointing at Roxas schedule. Roxas handed it over without hesitation since he was aware of the time left to find the classroom.

"_Room number four" _Sora thought after reading the schedule. He handed Roxas's schedule back to its owner and then mentioned for Roxas to follow him.

Roxas followed Sora through a series of hallways which looked the same to him. The must have been different for Sora since he looked like he knew where they were going. Sora made a sharp turn to the left and then stopped and pointed to a door close to the end of the hallway.

"That's your classroom. Number four, right?" said Sora while waiting for Roxas to catch up to him. He still had to go to his classroom which was fortunately a few doors down from where he was standing.

Roxas finally catched up to him and said a small 'Thank you' after turning his back to Sora to open the door.

Sora stopped him by turning him so he was now facing him. "My classroom is a few doors down" he said while pointing at a door "I'll wait for you when class finishes to take you to your next classroom, ok?" he continued while looking at Roxas with a serious face.

"Yes, I got it" answered Roxas. He then opened the door and entered his classroom.

His Biology class was not so bad, but his teacher was a bit weird. Mr. Vexen was not as weird as Mr. Xemnas but it was still creepy to be looked at like you're an experiment or something. Yes, he was a new student, but he was not that interesting.

Roxas was currently waiting in the hallway for Sora. He had agreed for the brunette to show him around so he had to wait for him. He also didn't want to get lost and then be late for class.

Sora came out of his class accompanied by two girls that looked like twins. The girls had the same blue eyes and figure. One was blond like him and wore a white dress with white sandals. She was carrying what appeared to be a sketch book in her hands. The other girl had auburn hair with what appeared to be a pink dress. They were all talking animatedly about something until Sora noticed Roxas standing in the hallway.

"Roxas!!" he yelled "sorry, I forgot that I was going to show you around" he continued. Roxas just stared at him with a confused expression in his face and then smiled and said "It's no problem, I haven't been waiting for long"

The two girls that accompanied Sora looked at him and then at Sora as if waiting for someone to introduce them or him.

Sora noticed their stares and then said "Oh! Namine, Kairi this is the new student Roxas"

They both looked at Roxas and gave him a smile and a wave.

"I'm Namine" said the blond girl while pointing at herself "this is my twin Kairi" she continued while moving his finger so that it was now pointing in the other girl's direction.

"Okay, I'm Roxas and it's a pleasure to meet you" said Roxas. He then turn to look at Sora and told him "I don't want to be late, so can you show me to my next classroom?"

The rest of the morning was passed with Sora showing Roxas his classrooms until lunch period when Sora had told Roxas to go to the cafeteria with him. Roxas was a bit hesitant at first but then went along with Sora since he had showed him around. He could at least eat lunch with the brunette as a way of repaying for his favors.

Roxas stopped death in his tracks when they stepped into the cafeteria. It was full of people. _"How can there be so many people in here" _he thought while watching the students ordering food and chatting with each other at the tables _"Twilight High had more students than this school so there were different lunch hours. I don't think Destiny High separates its student for lunch"_ he continued now following Sora inside.

Sora went directly to the food line and told Roxas to wait for him since Roxas had told him that he had brought lunch form home. Sora didn't take too long to get food which was surprising considering the ever growing line.

"Follow me" said Sora while he did a motion with his hand. He was balancing his food tray in the other. They walked through the sea of students for a few minutes until they arrived at a table. The table was at the center of the cafeteria. Roxas noticed that there were students already sitting there. Luckily, they appeared to be Sora's friends. He could recognize the silver head from the morning as well as Namine and Kairi, but he could not identify the other two people.

There was red head with upside down teardrops tattooed in each cheek. He was far too skinny to be healthy but he appeared to be fine. Next to him was another blond. He had a mullet hawk hair style. Both were talking about something so they did not notice him or Sora.

"Hey guys!!" said Sora with a happy and excited voice. Roxas was sure he would have wave had he not been carrying a tray in his hands.

"Sora, were have you been" said the silver head while mentioning for Sora to sit down. Sora didn't sit down. He just pointed at Roxas and then told Riku "I was showing the Roxas around, he's the new kid and he is also in my Literature class"

Riku focused his eyes in Roxas and then shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. The others waved a few 'hello's' and 'what's up's.'

The read head looked at him for a bit and then introduced himself and the boy next to him. "I'm Axel and this idiot beside me is Demyx" he said. Said Demyx hit him in the head and told him that he was not stupid and that Axel just likes to fool around with other people especially new students like him.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, but I think that you already knew that" said Roxas while waving awkwardly. He didn't know this people so he didn't know if he was welcomed to sit with them. Sora, on the other hand, had already sat down and was talking with Riku, Namine and Kairi.

"You can sit down with us kid" a voice said. He turned to look at Axel whom was pointing at the chair across from him.

"Thanks" said Roxas after finally sitting down. He then nervously took his lunch out and was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he was interrupted.

"So, where are you from?" this time it was Demyx whom have talked.

"Twilight Town" answered Roxas. He then continued to eat his sandwich.

"That's a big town, isn't it? Why did you changed too such a smaller town like Destiny Islands?" asked Demyx while furrowing his eyebrows in a pondering expression.

"My father got a promotion so we had to change towns" said Roxas.

The other three students that were with them didn't pay attention to their conversation. They were in their own world talking about who knows what.

Roxas was a bit nervous about talking to the other students but they were not asking anything hard or strange so he was okay with them. He then stood up and told the others that he was going to go throw away his trash. He was about to start walking in the direction of the trash can when someone suddenly crashed with him.

The person had been pushed which had made him crashed into Roxas. They both then crashed into the table. The other students that were in the table turned their heads in their direction and got a bit mad.

"What do you think you're doing, you freak" said Sora with an angry voice. Roxas had never heard him sound so angry before. He may have only know him for half a day but he had noticed that he didn't seem like the kind of person to get mad.

The person that Roxas had yet to recognized pushed himself away from Roxas and was about to go when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he took a good look at Roxas.

Roxas was also looking at the person now in front of him. He took in his appearance. Said person's left eye could not be seen since his hair covers it, but Roxas could still recognize the other eye right away.

"Zexion!?!" he exclaimed. He was surprised to have found someone he knew from his hometown.

The boy, now known as Zexion, seemed equally surprised while looking at Roxas. "Roxas? Is that you?" he asked with widen eyes, or eye in his case.

The other students in the cafeteria seemed to have stopped whatever they were doing to look at the pair of boys. They were surprised to discover that the new student knew the school's number one freak Zexion.

That's it for right now since I have class in like ten minutes…hope you like this chapter and decide to review and give me your opinions..until next time…^^


End file.
